User talk:LukaCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ava558 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 19:43, March 31, 2011 Hello Hello there welcome to my wiki! So you are Blalafon are Brother and sisters? Supremegogeta 21:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh thats cool my cousin is going to join when ever he gets un grounded there isn't that many familys on this wiki but i have a qustion how are you guys on at the same time? Supremegogeta 22:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Are you Blalafoons older or younger sister. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 18:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) How and you and Blalafoon on at the same time when editing. Are your parents divorced or something? jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 01:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I can't I would but I can't I don't know I'm not sure if it's cause I'm doing it wrong or if it won't let me I think I can't my computer's been broken thats why I can't upload pics. ~gotek~ april 9 I can't I would but I can't Wow,this place sounds like alot of fun! and who is balafoon? and how do you get all those pictures and backround for that last part of text? KingofallSS 15:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok,thanks for telling me! KingofallSS 22:22, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh,I already know how to add pictures and all that but I just needed help getting them on my sig. 18:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well tell that to gogeta, i know blalafoon wasn't the one who said to take my admin rights(gogeta was), i'm leaving this wiki because i think it's unfair that gogeta kicked vegito and me from admins. So your complaints to gogeta. 18:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I am going to tell you the same thing i did Gohan (THIS IS NOT A THREAT OR INSULT) he was not active he made 1 edit per Week and i clearly states on the Admin rules to stay active. I am not going to say im sorry because i did nothing wrong but i will if he says he's soory to me first for insulting me and this Wiki. And another reason Itok his rights away is he was supose to make spelling changes that was his job that he wanted besides you don't even need to be a Admin to fix spelling mistakes and he still wouldn't fix any misstakes but like i said this not a threat or insult. And please do not leave just because of one problem. Supremegogeta 20:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It is alright you just stood up for what you belived in and i in courage that but just make sure you ask both users what the problem is before and there side of the story before you start picking sides. Supremegogeta 22:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry im late to say hi but i was busy with something in the real world so wats up? Supremegogeta 02:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I wanted to invite you to my wiki it's the saiyan fan club wiki blalafoon is already on but not very often. Here is the link http://saiyanfancub.wikia.com april 23 OK wel nothings up with me either and what punishment are you talking about? Supremegogeta 22:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) lol ok i am usslly good in history. USA history but not world. what grade are you in? Supremegogeta 22:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: same time, same edit, same page, SAME ANGER!!! Sorry Ava558 I didn't mean to. I was just editing the page but didn't realize that so were you, doing the same edit. 21:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The only way I know how to see if someone is editing the page is wait and open a new window to see the Wiki Activity. Guess I should listen to my own advice more often.... 22:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually, no. I use Mozilla and Internet Explorer. Mostly Mozilla. What made you think of that, any reason? And what do you use? Nice sig by the way. 22:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so you use Chorme as your main browser? 23:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. 23:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ava558 I am lieking your good edits so i am giving you Rollback rights and also you might be next months user of the month! Supremegogeta 02:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome you earnd it. Supremegogeta 02:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey im making you Admin since Sprit Bomb is in active please read the Admin Rules Supremegogeta 02:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok here is a link to what you have to do as a Admin http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Dragon_Ball_Wiki:Administrators and you are welcome. Supremegogeta 02:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming an admin. It's probably because jeenking might never be on again. Do you not try to spell good or can you not spell them at all. april 29 User of the month will be your job for now on. Supremegogeta 02:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming an admin. It's probably because jeenking might never be on again. Do you not try to spell good or can you not spell them at all. april 29 Just change it every 1st day of every month. Supremegogeta 03:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ok Oh okay let me know if you need help spelling a word before you make a page. april 29 Congrats! Hey your an admin now! Wow, congrats! You deserve it. 07:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey sis, please don't message me for a while because I am going to be redoing my sig ok. I'll message you when it's done! 15:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok well good luck tring to catxh up but you can do it. Supremegogeta 18:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) When Raginggohan created that page he left a link to the dragonball fanon wiki. That is against 1 of the rules. 22:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply Despite not leaving any link or saying what page you were talking about, i found it out by myself, i won't remove the link and maybe gogeta meant other sites off wikia, anyway that rule is not a reason for block neither a warning, plus i made this page a long time ago and know i get the warning? And anyway the page of the link is deleted anyway. 22:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Change user of the month today. Supremegogeta 16:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks. Who chooses the User of the Month??? 01:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wow I feel kinda dumb now...Oops. Why did you choose me? I mean you had to have a reason? 01:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I did read the home page. And what do you mean by I can be really nice, have I been rude to you or anyone that you have noticed? 02:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Girl, what did you think I was, just out of curiosity. And have I been rude to anyone? 02:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, haha why did you think I was a boy? Any reason? 02:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah I do, I just like Frieza as a character dont know why, BUT I have always liked evil characters... :) what about you, what kind of characters do you like? 02:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't say that about Captain Ginyu, sure he is weird but not gay. And thanks, not a lot of girls on DB wikis don't know why but Dragon Ball kinda is more popular with boys than girls... And you too, what time zone are you in? 02:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! :D Hey, yes I have noticed that there is another girl on this wiki, which is why I am also pretty glad. ^^;; I'm 15 and I love DBz with a fiery passion of love. I grew up with the show on toonami since I was 6 and I always watched it with my twin sister :) I like your Videl picture BTW a ton! And it's silly that there aren't alot of girls here, I know ALOT of chicks who love Dragonball Z because of the boys and muscles :P How old are you BTW? ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 19:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma No I did not know she was a girl. LOL you are 5 years younger than me :) No matter though. What's your favorite thing about DBZ? And do you watch parody? ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Sorry, I don't really watch those shows at all. I watch a ton of other stuff. My favorite characters are Bulma, Piccolo, Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Chichi, Bardock, King Vegeta, Teen Gohan and Mr.Satan. I adore Gogeta/Vegito! :) Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Okay, I have watched CSI NY alot before, I just kinda forgot :P And I'm already married, girl! ;0 ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma I'm numbah 7 :) Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma LOLLLLLLLLL You are such a gullible 10 year old, it's adorable! My name is Bulma (on the site), so OF COURSE I am married! LOL *This is MsBulma talking, you know? Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma YESSS :) ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma My school day was fine, thank you very much. Lots of History homework :P ' '''Highschool blows. ' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma I won't. I can't wait for my prom. I'm going to have a big blue dress! But I have to wait 2 years! No! Have you ever seen Pan's Labryrinth? Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Reply Well right now it's 2:52 P.M. for me, I'm on Pacific Time. P.S. I didn't know that 2 people thought I was a boy??? Oops.. 21:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC)\ Wow, why would people think I'm a boy, other than my avatar being a boy now I want to know if anyone knew I was a girl. 22:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I guess I could do that... but I don't mind what people think of me and if I don't like it I ignore it. 22:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I like the Broly movie. Btoly is really psyhco and crazy, I like a good crazy saiyan once in a while. And YES. I'm good at sports, singing, speaking different languages, and dancing. But ART is my pure amazing talent. I draw all the time. IT IS MY NUMBAH 1 HOBBY! ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 22:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma I love the song Rasputin. ' Your welcome Your welcome I guess. I don't say any bad words not even d×××. may 3 RE: Vote Thanks I think? Well I always though that ''that ''word was a sware word. Question, do you know why my sig is below the bullet point? 20:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Understand. One more question, do you use Chatango? (did I spell that right?) 20:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, It seems like no one uses it. I have an account there as well. 21:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) music awsome music-" 02:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC)" both.- 01:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) thanks. 01:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) oh cool ...........um how did you get banned? 02:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) haha i dont like websites like that because theres always someone you want to cuss out. 02:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) it feels like the first amendment has been violated. 02:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) reply oh yeah. i get up at like 6:25 each morning for school. Nimbus69 21:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hm...usually at 11:00 pm or so. school starts at 8:00, so gotta be up and ready Nimbus69 02:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yeah. Though I really don't like getting up early. I'm a bit of a night owl when I can be. 23:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) '''Hey girlie :) I added a ton of new pictures to my profile/slideshow. I think you'd like them if you checked them out! Tell me what you think! ' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 00:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC)msBulma bored whats up? 19:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) My favorite one is the Videl ones. I love her alot! <3 Ok, being a girl n' all, who is your favorite couple on DBZ and why? It's ok if you have more than one favorite. Im guessing its GohanXVidel! Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 19:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma central its 6:02 right now for me......im still bored theres nothing good on tv. 23:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) charter internet and tv and verison phone.works good. 23:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) hey i saw that chat just got approved! XD 00:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) check it out its awsome! 00:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, there is no reason. I ask all my gal pals about this. Usually girls pay more attention to the relationships of shows. I dunno :P I'll check out your slideshow. Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 00:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma soooooo bored uhhhh whats up im soooooooo bored. 00:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) What's your CP name. may 14 hmm i think ive heard of that. it any good? 01:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) i might check that out im bored anyway. 01:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ill go now. im bored what do i got to lose except bordome LOL. 01:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) What server do I use may 14 im on! 01:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) what server you on? 01:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Where are you on CP. may 14 im on altitude trying to figure this out. 02:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) make that aurora i logged out lo.l names slider1700. 02:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) im in the cabin where the fishing game is. 02:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) k im waiting in the aurora ski cabin. 02:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) so sorry my computer messed up and logged me off!!! i had to restart it. im headin back now. 02:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) might be a minute my computers running slow. 02:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) lost connection?!?!?!?!? great!!!!!! 02:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) i gotta fix my computer ill see ya on CP tomorrow. 02:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) sure meet ya at snowball. pizza shop. 19:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) make it snow covered comp. still acting funny. 20:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey AVA! I have a sig on the Dragonball wiki~ It looks great! Your brother is trying to help me with this wiki now. ' ' 22:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Hiya! :D Hey Ava congrats on adminship! You totally deserve it, and don`t worry I`m not gonna challenge you lol but maybe I`ll get it again someday! :D It`s good to see your still here too! 03:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha no thanks no special treatment for me! If I get to the top again I`d love rollback, but 1rst let the deserving users have it. Thanks a ton anyway though :D 23:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) new new stuff is cool. 04:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) School Shouldn't you be in school your brother said he had to go to school. Your slideshow is really funny you should see mine. may 16 8:15 Central Time OH Ok. may 16 8:21 cental time She's not really. Everytime I go on she's always bugging me saying "I wanna play I wanna play" And I keep telling her to make her own account and stop using mine but she won't. may 16 GOTEK was taken then I tryed with gotekk and I messed up and put the wrong email in so I had to use G0TEK. may 16 Thanks I guess. I won't be on CP until later. may 16 Well actually I don't think I have school today I need to go to a docter's apoitment with my mom today and I won't be on til after that. may 16 Do what for you? I only have math and spelling left in school, I'm finished with all the other subjects. may 16 OK, but are you sure you won't get in trouble or get mad at me if I get something wrong. may 16 Hello are you there? may 16 OK I would've known it were a joke if you didn't write everything LIKE THIS! it made it seem like you meant it. may 16 What time do you wake up? may 16 I wake up at exactly 6:45 I was getting up at 6 but since I don't go to bed till almost 11:00 pm my mom is making me wake up later. may 16 We don't have good cable the only good thing that's ever on is Fringe on friday and tv on saturday mornings. may 16 Evertime I talk to my friend who lives in Oregon (we used to live there) He says you should move in with me, because we don't have cable. may 16 Hey sis, I was wondering if you could remove the links on the kami page. Or are you too busy to do that. at, wait, you know the time! I'm on CP at the mine. may 16 Hey stop making real Dragon Ball pages we have enogh right now. Fix the ones we have that arn't done. Also if you still want to add pages add fan fiction, comedy, or Team Four Star.If you see anyone els doing this tell them what i told you. Supremegogeta 05:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) MDBS Hey there how are you? Also im writing another story about Supreme Gogeta you should check it when it's done. Supremegogeta 00:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Really than how did you get to know about all the other characters plus Kai's not even going to show the Buu saga or GT or regular Dragon Ball so are you going to finish it online? Supremegogeta 00:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh if you want ot watch it online i know a great place where you can watch it and it's free! Supremegogeta 00:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I am 12, Goku, 20/20, and Red. 01:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw on your user page you want to live in the country, trust me you don't I used to live in the country in Wyoming (like super, Antelope walking on your lawn, country) and it was SOOOOOOOO boring. The most intristing thing that happened while we lived there was that I saw a Jackolope (No one believed though because they aren't supposed to be real). may 21 Oh ok. may 21 You think I'm most like Krillin? Ok maybe I am. may 21 I don't care I was just wondering. may 21 Hi Hi Ava558, I didn't know you considered me as a friend... How nice! Oh and how did you put up all of your friends sigs? Also I like that you put up pictures up representing people, or did you just put the pictures up for another reason? Just wondering sorry for all the questions, happy editing! 00:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ~ like this? Also did you use the pictures on your user page to represent people or ___ ? 00:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you saying that I act like Frieza? O.O That would be kinda weird.... Anyway do you think any of the pictures represent what any of the users are like in terms of attitude? P.S. I didn't know you were 10 years old... you don't act that age at least to me you don't. Oops, sorry kinda digressing there. 01:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I thought you were 11 or 12 closer to my age. At least I was close, of by a year or two! 01:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 12. How old did you think I was? 01:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh great I act immature... How much older is your brother than you? 01:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh so he is 11? 01:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Why did you decide to put up a list of your friends? 01:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) They do? Like who the only other user I've seen do that is Blalafoon. 01:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Makes sense. 03:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I like my profile pic I don't think I'm going to change it. may 23 Maybe Supremegogeta would want to use it, He really likes Gogeta. may 23 You like BTR? And I have the cd and that song is on it. may 23 Ok. may 23 No, can you give me the link? may 23 Hey Sorry it took me so long I was making a sig, but I got your message, and I'll message him for you. may 23 Hey sorry for the late responce. i was not ignoring you my computer didn't say i had new message's until just now. And as for the pic no thank you. I like to keep the same pic lol i've had this same pic ever since i joind. Supremegogeta 22:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) No i don't want it. But whats up and did Blalafoon every read my new fan fic? Supremegogeta 22:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) lol thank you. Im glad to have some fans my newst one i made saterday is the best i wrote i think im making another one later i don't know when tho. Trust me when i say i have a bad temper to in real life but not on the computer unless they make fun of my music or wrestling or DBZ than i'll try my best to attack verbly lol. SO are you and Blalafoon done with school yet? Supremegogeta 22:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I guess you got a point there, that is if people want to be my friend... As you probably saw I added some stuff to my User Page, like the fact I'm a girl, '''and some videos that I thought sounded cool! 22:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) No No i still have a the rest of this week than two more days next week. BUt im gonna try to saty home on the last day lol. Im gonna be a freshman finally! lol what grade are you gonna be in? Supremegogeta 22:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) lol you'll get there but i gtg ttyl. Supremegogeta 22:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. may 23 bored again whats up. 02:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) oh ok 03:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) i stayed up till 4am last night. 03:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) 8am i had to get up to go to the zoo with my little sister 03:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) no just get out earlier i guess 03:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) sure but i cant talk on the wiki at the same time. my computer sucks. 03:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC) dont know??? 03:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) you have plans for summer break. 03:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) me and my cousin (the one from CP says hi) are in texas on vacation headin to florida later. 04:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo Ava558. How's it goin'? Just wanted to say hi. User:Nappa77 I don't know, guess I just wanted to say hello. I like your profile page its awesome! I am thinking about getting a sig real soon. And no thank you on the User pic, im fine with mine. User:Nappa77 Hi Again Hi Ava558 just came by to say Hi... Again, and it looks like you have made some new friends! Hope you can make more, good ones at least! Oh and do you like my new sig? ---> IceMoonCloud 02:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm done with the next saga of DBX you should read it. Like my new sig? may 25 Thank you I like you sig as well, great color combonation. I changed Moon to be colored white and linked Cloud to my talk page, and as you already saw I added 2 more pics. And what do you mean by shaded????? IceMoonCloud 21:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, got it now. Hope you do well on your sig. IceMoonCloud 21:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi hope you sig is going well. I Finally made some new friends, as you can see on my user page. Happy editing. IceMoonCloud 02:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you put me on the Help for Sigs too, I know how to shade sigs too. I almost know how to do more. may 26 '''Hehehe. I like the new profile. It is rockin'. And the new custom pic is cool too! So yeah, you're brother earlier duplicated my sig on this wiki too. You should be proud of him! What are your plans for the memorial weekend? And you're 10, so would that make you in 4th grade?? I was 10 in 4th grade :) 19:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) So, should I call you super saiyan 4 ava? Or Ultra ava? Which one? Im going to DQ soon! LULZZZZZZZZZZZZZ :) 20:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Got it! BTW I added a lil note on the Chichi and Bulma fusion page. Check it :) Chilma +Gogeta+ Gotenks and Go-----?? I dunno who Gohan should fuse with. Krillin? Naw, heck naw. 20:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Bold OH GREAT! Are you typing in all bold now too? may 27 Just wondering. I got a CP membership for my birthday yestarday. may 27 12. Suprisingly my best friend got a CP membership on the same day I did. may 27 Great sig nice shading too. IceMoonCloud 23:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I like the pics too IceMoonCloud 06:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Like I said before I am a night owl. It's 11:22PM right now what time is it for you. If you don't mind me asking who did you go with what did you eat? IceMoonCloud 06:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I like tacos too. Is this the latest you have been up in your life? IceMoonCloud 06:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I think the latest I've been up is like 6AM. Ate too much sugar I think, It was awhile ago. IceMoonCloud 06:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Last time I had Tylenol (Don't know how to spell it) was when I was 8 before I went on the plane to California. Once we landed I went to a bathroom and threw up... What kind of chips did you eat. IceMoonCloud 06:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean what kind? Do you like my user page, added some quotes. Plus I took your advice a while ago and added that I was a girl. '''I talked to Nimbus.69 on chatango yesterday and she thought I was a boy. Did no one know I was a girl! IceMoonCloud 06:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I get up this early to contribute to this Wiki! '''Oh wow. Why would you have a picture of Vegeta dying on your sig?? He's my man! 00:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Lays. Sorry for the late reply, and your right your user name is girlish. Don't know about my user name can be used for both I gues. IceMoonCloud 04:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) User of the Month Hey sorry to tell you but you have to pick a new user of the Month as it is called User of the Moth not Admin of the Month. Supremegogeta 17:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes he is a User but he is a highier ranking User. Admins are not the same as Usres i made the User of the Month so refular USers will have something to look forward to being that all the Admin spots are taken. THere are other great useres like Nappa77 and Tree of Might. I agree that Gotek is doing a great job but i want a ragular user to have that spot not a Admin. Supremegogeta 17:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks i cant believe i made the user of the month. 21:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) WE are having a vote for it but like i told Blalafoon i am a christine and i see nothing wrong with saying that. Please don't go will you still stay even if the vote ends up with it being ok to say? Supremegogeta 16:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok but i think your both are overreacting to this. I know your both really into the realgoin and i am the same realgion as you two but i look at stuff a diffrint way than most Chrstines do. Please don't leave and if you do stay tell Blalafoon to stay as well. Supremegogeta 16:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I hope you know yo can't do that. Just because someone is leaveing you don't deleate everything you made that is being a vandle. If your going to leave and make a huge mistake than fine i hope i see you in the future but if you do that than i will have to block you both. Supremegogeta 17:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) i say i will talk to Wika Staff and they will take his rights away. Supremegogeta 17:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok not yet we still havn't finished the reall ones we have now so until we get those done we can't. And i know i can't do nothing about that. Thatis your guys desion and im glad that you feel this strong about your relgion =] as i said before i hope i see you again and your always welcome back if you do leave. Supremegogeta 17:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Awww i see. Wel you know Mother knows best lol Supremegogeta 17:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) lol i hate math also. Thats cool my pool busted last year weve been looking for a new one but my parants say where having money problems. Witch sux cause it's like 94 degreas here! Supremegogeta 17:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) That's weird is raining or something there? I am not lucky for havning insinly hot weather loli would be if i had apool to go with it XD did you change your avatar everytime i click on your user page it's the same pic but when i edit your talke page it's that one of Vegito and Gogeta. Supremegogeta 17:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) So you didn't change your avatar? And i have to go i hope i see you agian. Supremegogeta 17:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC)